Part II
The Second Part of The OA premiered on March 22nd, 2019 on Netflix. Season Overview Netflix’s “mind-bending” original series returns with The OA Part II, which follows OA as she navigates a new dimension, one in which she had a completely different life as a Russian heiress, and one in which she once again finds herself as Hap’s captive. Part II introduces Karim Washington, a private detective tasked with finding a missing teen, Michelle Vu. His path crosses with OA, as they try to solve the mystery of Michelle’s whereabouts and a house on Nob Hill connected to the disappearance of several teenagers. Meanwhile, back in the first dimension, BBA, Angie and the boys find themselves on a journey to understand the truth behind OA’s story and the incredible realities she described.Part of Year-Round Programming: The OA Part II Cast & Characters :Main Cast *Brit Marling as The OA / Prairie Johnson / Nina Azarova / Brit *Emory Cohen as Dr. Homer Roberts(D2) *Kingsley Ben-Adir as Karim Washington *Phyllis Smith as Betty "BBA" Broderick-Allen *Patrick Gibson as Steve Winchell / Patrick Gibson *Brendan Meyer as Jesse Mills *Brandon Perea as Alfonso "French" Sosa *Ian Alexander as Buck Vu / Michelle Vu / Ian Alexander *Will Brill as Scott Brown *Sharon Van Etten as Rachel DeGrasso *Paz Vega as Renata Duarte *Chloe Levine as Angie *Jason Isaacs as Hunter Aloysius "Hap" Percy / Dr. Percy / Jason Isaacs :Recurring Cast *Riz Ahmed as Elias Rahim *Scott Wilson as Abel Johnson *Alice Krige as Nancy Johnson *Bria Vinaite as Darmi *Zendaya as Fola Uzaki *Zoë Chao as Mo *Irène Jacob as Élodie *Eijiro Ozaki as Azrael / Old Night *Vincent Kartheiser as Pierre Ruskin *Liz Carr as Dr. Marlow Rhodes Episodes Production In February 2017, just 2 months after the premiere of Part I, confirmation that Netflix had renewed The OA for a Part II was revealed.‘The OA’ Renewed for Season 2 at Netflix A teaser trailer was released on February 8, 2017 by Netflix and shared on social media accounts of the cast and crew. Location scouting and research for Part II occurred beginning in Spring 2017. Creator Brit Marling shared a photo of San Francisco on her social media account. Writing for Part II took place from Summer through Fall 2017, documented by Brit an Zal. :"/// early dayz writers room part II @the_oa /// @z_al (my partner in crime), Sarah Esberg (one of our producers from plan b), @dbholland theGlueoftheVisualWorld' 'I decided the only way to keep our sanity while making another 8 hour story was to get out of the fluorescent lights of an office on a studio lot and move the writers room to a small apt we could all walk to with trees out the windows and a kitchen. I think it's working... Two weeks left in the writers room and one chapter left to write. Wish us luck ✊��" Filming began in January 2018. 1 year after the release of Part I, the script covers of Part II's 8 Chapters were posted on social media. Chapter 1 of the anticipated Part II was revealed to be titled "Angel of Death"Brit Marling's Twitter. Marling issued a statement to fans anticipating the release of Part II, explaining the creative reasoning behind the amount of time taken between parts. She describes The OA as an enigma of it's own kind, with no set patterns or expected timeframes for development. She cites "our producer had to throw out pattern budgets the industry normally works with because each chapter required completely different resources to achieve scripts of different lengths, casts, and ambitions. She differentiated the work as a different genre of storytelling, that unlike many other cinematic productions is not an adaptation of an already written story. Marling describes The OA as "neither film nor TV, but a new kind of storytelling." Promotional Media Images OAPart2 Promo.jpg|Promo Videos The OA Part II - Netflix Official Trailer The OA Part II - Netflix Teaser The OA Part II - Teaser Notes & Trivia To be Added References ---- Category:Parts